


transcending through time

by ajxqueen



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, and whoever reads this will get dragged down as well, please don't be too hard on me fam, this is my first time idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajxqueen/pseuds/ajxqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kylo Ren and Rey travel through different lifetimes, only to find themselves falling in love with each other everytime they do so.</p><p>(i suck at summaries & stuff; + this is my first fanfic so i'm hella nervous about this)</p>
            </blockquote>





	transcending through time

* * *

 

 **i** **. dawn**

 

* * *

 

Kylo has never seen such unforgiving eyes before.

He watched the girl from his station, occasionally pausing from his work to stare at her as she whipped other slaves who faltered in their work. He told himself that he only needed short breaks from hauling stones because of the fever he's been suffering for two days already, and not because he wanted to see how beautiful she looked when she lashed her whip out at someone.

A particularly heavy stone passed by the dark-skinned man beside him caught Kylo off guard and brought him to his knees. His vision swam and pain exploded from his now-scraped joints, making him double over in agony.

"Get up!" shouted a harsh, feminine voice. The girl with the unforgiving eyes. She was gripping her whip tightly, looking as if she would lash out at him if he dared moved adversatively.

That was it—her fiery demeanor, her clenched teeth, her soiled and ratty brown clothes, her eyes glinting with fury, and her bloodied whip—which made Kylo fall in love for the first time.

 

* * *

 

**ii. morning**

 

* * *

  

It was a good life, the one Kylo has lived, a life full of philantrophy and praises to the Lord. Unwavering faith to God was imbedded deep in Kylo's being by his mother when he was young, and said faith has seen him through the hardest trials in his life, and has brought him here—

At the altar of one of the most magnificent cathedrals of Italy, amidst the frescoes done by brilliant artists of the past, and under the huge crystal chandeliers dangling from the ceiling. Kylo was the appointed officiant for today's wedding; a rich merchant and a beautiful socialite—a usual pair.

But Kylo's years of abstinence and devotion did not prepare him for Rey Kenobi. She was a real gem in her spotless white gown, which even though was the one of the simplest and most modest designs (as per her mother's insistence), still made her look beautiful. And heavenly, and gorgeous, and wonderful, and...

Kylo forgot where he was, and what he was doing. The dazzle of the chandeliers were lost in the background of the even more dazzling Rey Kenobi, and the genteel music of the orchestra playing a classic wedding march only encouraged Kylo's mind to wander far from reality.

This was the second time Kylo fell in love. And when Rey reached the altar and looked him straight in the eye—it was her turn; the first time she fell in love with Kylo Ren.

 

* * *

**iii. noon**

 

* * *

 

Ben Solo took pride in being one of the best students in his class. Others said that he took academics very seriously, and that he did not know how to have fun, but Ben only shoved their comments aside and continued working hard to become the batch valedictorian.

It was laughably an easy feat for Ben to achieve—he was, after all, a consistent top student since he was in preschool. His mother and father were very supportive of him, and were always present when he joined interschool competitions (which he won, more often than not).

Halfway to graduation—with Ben struggling to work his schedule out on homework, student council, class hours, and school clubs—their Trigonometry teacher quit his post. There were rumors that a young woman, a fresh graduate from a prestigious university Ben has considered applying to, will be the one overseeing Ben's class for the rest of the school year.

Ben did not really care about the change, deeming it unimportant, for his only goal was to pass the class and graduate with flying colors. He also did not pay attention to Hux, his classmate, when he said that the new teacher was "drop-dead gorgeous."

He did not pay attention to the new teacher, which was why his breath caught and, as cheesy as it sounds, he almost forgot his name when the new teacher entered the classroom and flashed the students a wide smile.

"Hello, seniors. I am Rey Kenobi, and I will be your Trigonometry teacher for the rest of the semester," she said, still smiling brightly at them. Ben swore that he saw a chorus of angels singing behind her as she spoke.

Needless to say, that was the third time Kylo fell in love.

 

* * *

 

**iv. afternoon**

 

* * *

 

If only he was not the one driving the ambulance, Kylo would have punched Poe Dameron's face right then and there.

Kylo did not know that being the designated ambulance driver required breaking numerous speeding laws, and he definitely would never again volunteer to respond to an emergency, especially when Poe was the one driving.

"Can't you, like, slow down the damn car or something?" he cried, clutching the panic bar with two hands for dear life.

Poe shook his head and did a sharp turn; Kylo muttered a curse under his breath, closing his eyes and holding on tighter. "Nope, I'm sorry. We're required to save lives, Kylo, and if you can't stomach this, I guess you're the one who needs being saved."

"You know what? I really want to punch your stupid face."

Poe grinned and stepped on the brakes abruptly. "Be my guest, Kylo," he said, wriggling out of the seatbelt. "But before you do that, we'll save a life first."

Kylo rolled his eyes and undid his seatbelt, mentally cursing Dameron all the while. It was Finn who was supposed to go with Poe on this emergency, but Finn was busy assisting Phasma in the ICU when a frantic woman called for an ambulance, and Kylo was the one of the three nearest paramedics to Poe, so he was left with no choice but to go.

He alighted the ambulance to a wreck—a baby blue sedan was crashed into the back of a bus, its hood unrecognizable from the damage. There were bits of metal around the area, and fumes of smoke were coming from the wreckage. The bus did not suffer as much, though; it's back was dented deeply, but all of the passengers seemed to be alive, if not with cuts and bruises. There were also police cars and other ambulances in the vicinity, all preoccupied with dealing with the bus passengers.

The sedan's driver, however, was unlucky. She has managed to crawl out the car and collapse on the ground, with blood streaking down her face from her head, and with deep cuts spread around her body. Poe was crouched beside her, waving Kylo over.

Kylo squatted next to her and checked her wrist for a pulse. There it was, slow but steady, and he nodded at Poe. Poe nodded back, and he stood to wave the people away, asking for space. The two other paramedics with duo exited the back of the ambulance with a stretcher.

Kylo heard a small gasp, and he turned to see that the woman's eyes had opened. They were brown—warm and tender and Kylo swore he could see sunrises and trees and oceans all bright and beautiful in them. He also felt that they looked familiar, but he brushed the feeling away, deciding to think about it later.

He cleared his throat, and whispered, "Hang on, okay? You're going to be fine. We're bringing you to the hospital shortly."

She did not respond, just stared at him with those brown eyes that made his heart swell. Kylo found himself reaching out to touch her hand.

"Rey..." she croaked, and Kylo was not sure if she really spoke or it was his imagination. "My name... is Rey." One of her fingers moved to grip Kylo's hand tighter.

Kylo's throat tightened, his eyes blurring suddenly with unexpected tears, but Rey did not see them, as she herself has closed her eyes and stopped breathing.

Rey's hand went limp in Kylo's, but it was the fourth time he has fallen in love—and her second.

 

* * *

 

**v. dusk**

 

* * *

 

Everything was a blur. Kylo's head was pressed against the steering wheel, his heart hammering inside his chest. His whole body was shaking and he only barely managed to shut down the screaming voices from his car radio.

He may or maybe not killed somebody, and boy, he was so frightened to find out.

He had gone from Jessika's birthday party, and downed a few shots of alcohol, but he was sure that he was still sober enough to drive himself home.

A knock on his window made him raise his head up so fast he knocked himself on the back of his seat. There was a girl outside his window, with brown hair pulled up into three small buns and hands on her hips.

It turned out that he has not killed anybody, Kylo thought, but he was sure that he would be the one killed by this girl.

"Roll your window down, jerkface!"

Kylo fumbled around his seat and pressed a button. The window was not even halfway rolled down when the girl punched him straight in the face.  
"Aw!" he exclaimed, rubbing his cheek. The window has fully rolled down and Kylo was silently thanking the gods that he was wearing his seatbelt, because he was sure that if he wasn't, he would have been thrown to the passenger seat by now.

"What's your problem? Are you trying to kill me?" the girl asked, furious.

Kylo scratched the back of his neck and managed to look sheepish. "Err, no. I just... didn't see you earlier."

She raised an eyebrow.

"I was from a party, and, you know, I may or may not be drunk," he admitted.

"I knew it."

"Sorry!" he said, reaching in his pocket for his wallet. "Here, I'm going to pay for the damage, or whatever, just... please don't tell the authority?"

"I don't need your money," she said, crossing her arms. "I knew you were a spoiled kid who tries to act cool but is in fact a coward anyway, and I'm fine." She rubbed at her forearms. "Just a few cuts and shit."

Kylo's hands dropped to his sides.

"How do I make it up to you, then?" he asked, already regretting the question when her eyes darkened. "Uhm, I mean, if you won't accept money, which is great because I only have two hundred dollars right now..."

She sighed. "Fine. Just don't tell anyone else that you've seen me, or almost killed me, whatever."

Kylo raised an eyebrow. Was she really letting him off the hook that easily?

"My name's Rey," she said, turning her back on him. Kylo quickly undid his seatbelt and exited the car, as she was walking away already.

"Hey! Will I ever see you again?"

She did not look back. "Of course. You'll always do."

He did not understand. But there was a prickling sensation at the back of his mind, and there were memories that he did not know that he had. There was a beautiful girl with a whip, a beautiful girl in a white wedding gown, a beautiful girl with a kind smile and a Trigonometry textbook, and a beautiful girl bathing in her blood—all of them with the same brown eyes.

 

* * *

 

**vi. night**

 

* * *

 

Kylo woke up with a gasp. His chest was heaving, the dream he just had still playing in his mind.

"What's the matter, love?" the brown-haired, brown-eyed woman beside him asked softly, as she was awoken by him.

"Nothing... I just... dreamed that I almost hit you with my car, and then, I don't know, maybe you were a ghost, because you're so cryptic, and..." Kylo trailed off, leaning on the pillows and trying to even out his breathing.

She chuckled, a low, sweet laugh that has never failed to warm his heart. "That's weird, love. But I remember dreaming about you too."

He turned to look at her. She was staring at him, with a small smile on her face. He put an arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Oh yeah? Tell me about it."

"Well I dreamed that I crashed my car, and you were a paramedic, and you were so handsome that I fell in love at first sight," she sighed, burrowing into his side. "But I died in that dream, unfortunately."

Kylo blinked, before kissing the top of her head. "The other day, I dreamed that you were a teacher, and I was a student. But your smile was too lovely I could not help but fall for it."

"Kylo! That's forbidden, you know?" She exclaimed, but she was laughing.

"Also, I was Ben Solo in that dream," Kylo closed his eyes, willing away the sudden surge of memories the name has conjured.

Rey was silent for a few breaths, then her arms snaked around his waist. "You are Ben Solo, love. You are part him and part Kylo Ren, and I would never trade that for anything else."

Kylo nodded once. Everything was well now, now that the Third World War was over and he was back in Rey's arms. With him, the time he served as a commander of the US infantry, the Knights of Ren It was a source of nightmares, all of the blood he had drawn and the bullets he had sent to the enemies' chests.

He had returned to his hometown a hero, no longer Ben Solo but Kylo Ren. No one knew that he was broken by the war, except for Rey. She was a childhood best friend; she understood him and helped him out of the darkness with her light.

They were married four years ago. There still were days and nights when Kylo was plagued by the war, but Rey was patient and loving. She knew when to leave him alone with his thoughts, and when to smother him with hugs and kisses.

"Go back to sleep, love. You're going to need it for tomorrow," Rey whispered. Her eyes were already closed, and there still was the small smile on her lips.

Kylo leaned over and kissed her softly. He chose not to tell her about his dreams of the girl with the whip and the girl in the wedding gown—someday, he thought. He still has a whole lifetime to spend with Rey, he knew that he did not need to rush things.

Of course, there still was the repairing of the house and the baby blue sedan—which was his wedding gift to Rey and which she fondly named The Millenium Falcon—so, he finally closed his eyes, he hugged his wife tighter, and fell asleep with dreams of Rey's hugs and kisses and laughter.

It was not the fourth time Kylo Ren has fallen in love with Rey, though, for he was constantly falling in love over and over again with her every single day they were together.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hello! c: thank you for putting up with this trashy thing. hahaha. i really appreciate that. i'm open to constructive criticism! :) and since i'm new to this writing-for-the-fandom thing, i also want to be friends with all of you! hahaha. 'till next time.


End file.
